A Very Potter Oneshot Collection
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: As the title states, a collection of various Harry Potter oneshots. Different characters, genres and ratings. Chapter Eighteen: James Potter.
1. Tom Riddle Jr

Character: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Rating: K  
Genre: None, really, but could count as Humour of sorts  
Notes: Written for avatarluv97's 'The One Word Challenge'  
_

He had been searching for so long, completely obsessed with finding out everything about his magical ancestors.

And when he finally realised who he was, how amazingly important he was, it had just given him so much more to research.

He, the one and only true heir of Slytherin, was to rid the school of the scum that had been allowed to besmirched it.

When he found out where the myth-enshrouded Chamber of Secrets was located and how to enter it at last, he could not have been more ecstatic.

The night he had chosen to finally enter the Chamber was appropriately dramatic, the howling of the storm almost making up for the fact that he had to sneak into a girls' lavatory.

Brushing the dust of Slytherin's emblem on his Prefect's badge, he took a deep breath and hissed his command to the last barrier keeping him from his heritage.  
The door slid open and the Chamber lay before him.  
He stared, wide-eyed, frozen in awe.  
"Wow,"he breathed, setting foot where noone had stood since Slytherin himself.

He mentally cursed himself for not coming up with something more meaningful when faced with the work of the great Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Ted&Andromeda

Characters: Ted Tonks, Andromed Black

Rating: K  
Notes: Written for deja vu again's 'The House Quote Challenge'; my house was Hufflepuff, my quote was '_Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard_' - Kevin

_

Ted kept shooting glances at Andromeda, unable to keep from grinning.  
The Slytherin had pushed her chair as far away from him as possible while still remaining at the same table.

Arms crossed and eyebrows almost knitted together in a frown, it was quite obvious that she was more than unhappy with the new seating arrangements.  
Slughorn had finally had enough of her incessant chattering and, reluctant to dock points off of his own house, had made her change to the only other available seat – which just so happend to be next to Ted.

The Hufflepuff, on the other hand, was quite all right with having the middle Black girl sitting next to him.

He had been hoping for an opportunity to talk to her to arise for a while now, but she was almost always surrounded by her friends or under her sister's watchful eye.

Ted guessed that Bellatrix's constant attentiveness to her sister's every move probably had much the same reason as his taking an interest in Andromeda.

The girl did admittedly spout the same pureblood nonsense as her sisters and housemates every now and again, but she never seemed to be able to quite convince herself of what she was saying and he had noticed her throwing others disgusted looks more than once when they had taken their hatred for all non-purebloods to new levels of absurdity.

While she still almost exclusive had friends in Slytherin, Ted had not once seen her with her sister's group of friends who, as all of Hogwarts knew, dabbled in the Dark Arts.

He also knew that she had opted to take Muggle studies, a very unusual choice for any Slytherin, especially a Black.

She was obviously torn between a sense of loyalty towards her family and a budding realisation that they might not have a clue what they were talking about.

Ted simply could not help but be very intrigued.

"What are you looking at, Muggleborn?"she suddenly snapped, startling Ted who had not been aware that he was still staring at her.

He quickly recuperated, however, very concious of her saying 'Muggleborn' rather than 'Mudblood'."I was wondering if you'd maybe like some help with that potion of yours."

"Oh, please,"she replied, scoffing and throwing back her hair."I'm from one of the most prestigious pureblood families in all of Britain. I have more magical talent in my baby finger than you have in your entire body. I'd hardly think _you_ could help _me_."

He shrugged and turned back to his cauldron, watching Andromeda out of the corner of his eye.

She looked at her own, light blue potion and then over at Ted's, which had the desired shade of emerald green."How did you -"

She trailed off, apparently overly aware that she was about to admit defeat not only to a Hufflepuff but to a Muggleborn one to boost.

"Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard,"he said, winking at her.

To his delight, she did not only blush but moved her chair closer to his."All right, Tonks, show me what you can do."

_  
In my head, Andromeda was much, much less rebellious than dear Sirius.  
I think she just started to evaluate what she had been taught as a child once she started Hogwarts and slowly drifted away from her family; and falling in love with Ted was kind of the straw that broke the camel's back.


	3. Luna Lovegood

Character: Luna Lovegood  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge

Her mum was busy with one of her experiments, her dad was writing the Quibbler's new edition.

Bored, Luna wandered out of the house and over the hills and fields until she reached the garden were noone ever seemed to be lonely or bored like her.

She stood on her tiptoes, her small hands curling around the top of the fence as she longingly watched the seven redheads.

The twins were dangling off the arms of the oldest boy, the one whose ponytail swung around with every move he made; both attempting to climb onto his back like their little brother had done to the stocky boy of about fifteen, pretending to spur him like a horse as he raced around the garden, every now and then letting out a neigh that made his youngest brother shriek with glee.

A wistful sigh flew from Luna's lips as her eyes trailed from them to the two remaining siblings.  
The bespectacled boy who always seemed so serious sat in the shade of a tree, leaning against its trunk, his sister in turn leaning against his shoulder as he read to her from the book he was holding.

Luna wanted nothing more than to climb the fence and sit down next to the little girl with the flaming red hair.

_Maybe,_ she thought,_ they would let me join them. If I just asked them...  
_But if she asked and they turned her down – she wouldn't even be able to watch and pretend anymore – she couldn't risk that, it was as close as she got to actually having a friend.  
So she just stood and stared, imagining what it might be like to run around after the older boys, laughing and shouting and enjoying herself until she was too tired to stand.

Then she'd fall down in the grass next to the girl and listen to the story she was being told.

Caught in her own little make-believe world, Luna did not notice how much time had passed until the children's mother stepped out of the house and called them for supper.  
As they went into their house, she turned away and started back to her own.  
Her parents would surely be looking for her by now...  
About halfway to her home, she stopped beside a field, a sad-looking scarecrow catching her eye.  
She hopped across the field, halting right infront of the ragged doll.  
"I bet you're loney, too,"she said sympathetically. Without thinking about it, she offered the scarecrow her hand."You don't have to be, you know."

To her joy, the scarecrow suddenly came to life, accepting her hand and climbing off the stick that held him upright on the field.  
He tottered alongside her as she continued to walk, chattering happily to her newfound friend.  
A few dozen yards from her home she could hear her mother's voice calling her name, sounding worried.  
Luna broke into a run, the scarecrow hobbling after her, unable to keep up.  
"Xeno! I found her!"her mum yelled as she spotted her, running to meet Luna, torn between knowing she should scold her for wandering of and being too glad that she was all right to do so.  
As the scarecrow stumbled to a halt next to Luna and the little girl introduced her as her friend, her parents couldn't stop beaming.

Her mother picked her up and twirled her around while her father danced a jig with the scarecrow, singing "She used magic, she used magic" over and over again.


	4. Wendelin the Weird

Character: Wendelin the Weird  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for owluvr's Honeyduke's Competition; Category Chocolate Frogs

Wendelin happily hummed to herself, regarding herself in the looking glass.

She had only been caught once in this village, so it was not much trouble to come up with a disguise.

A flick of her wand and her robes arched over a hunch that had not been there seconds before, another flick and her young face was filled with wrinkles.

Unable to keep from giggling, Wendelin added a wart to the tip of her nose for good measure.

Satisfied with her transformation, she left her little house and made her way to the market.  
"Newt's eyes!"she croaked at the top of her lungs once she was among the merchants."Buy newt's eyes! Fresh newt's eyes! Herbs and potions!"  
The villagers backed away from her, trying to avoid catching her eye or – God forbid! - touching her.

A woman whispered to her son and the boy ran, panic-stricken, from the market place, only to return minutes later, the witchfinder in tow.

Wendelin pretended to try and flee once she spotted him, shoving aside people left and right.  
A child fell in the scuffle of adults trying to clear her path, and lay at her feet with a horrified look on his face.

"Out of my way,"the witch sneered."Or do you want to be turned into a toad, brat?"  
She smiled at the terrified gasps around the square.  
If this didn't get her burned at the stake, then her name was not Wendelin the Weird.


	5. I got better

Characters: Neville Longbottom, Rose, Fred and Louis Weasley, Albus and James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge

Professor Neville Longbottom looked at the six students standing sheepishly infront of him, all trying their hardest to look innocent and all not exactly managing.

He was by now quite used to having the Weasleys and Potters in his office, especially Fred and James, more often than not accompanied by Louis.

He had a terribly hard time reminding himself to be strict with them – for one, he knew them since they were babies, for another, they fondly reminded him of the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

But they got up to enough mischieve that he was used to being hard on them by now.

He hadn't expected to see Rosie and Albus in his office so soon – they were always much calmer growing up – and he certainly would not have guessed that he'd have the Malfoy boy here.

"Your Heads of Houses will be here shortly,"he told Scorpius and Rose, both of whom nodded quietly. Then he addressed the whole group calmly."So, while we're waiting, would anyone like to tell me _why _half of you are purple and the other half have whiskers?"

"Those little titches put something in our soap. No idea what, but it won't come off,"Louis said, an air of admiration for the first years in his voice."So we hexed whiskers onto them."

Albus drew himself up to his full height."We only turned you purple for swapping our pumpkin juice for Stinksap!"

The boys sniggered."_That _was retaliation for the Itching powder!"

"Which was our revenge for you bewitching Rosie's shoes to say she has smelly feet,"Scorpius argued, unable to keep a straight face."Good one, by the way."

The redhead hit him on the arm for that remark, scowling.

"Thanks, Malfoy,"grinned James."Anyways, that was because of the balls of parchment you jinxed so they'd follow us around and hit us in the heads."

This when back and forth for a while, Neville listening completely unruffled, finding it rather entertaining – yet far from surprising - and composing mental letters to his friends.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, not only is Al friends with Scorpius Malfoy, but he dragged him into a full out prankwar with Fred, James and Louis, alongside Rose._

_Dear Hermione and Ron, you won't believe this! Rose already got in trouble. On the bright side, she managed to outsmart three third years, who are now purple. So, normal day at Hogwarts, right?_

The chatter only broke off when the office door opened and the Heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin marched in.

"So, what happened here?"Professor Flitwick demanded, causing the whole story to start over.

"Enough! Enough!"said Blaise Zabini, newly appointed Head of Slytherin house, after a few more minutes of to-ing and fro-ing."Can anyone remember what and who started this?"

There was a moment of stunned silence as the children exchanged baffled looks, realising that they couldn't actually remember.

Then -

"She turned me into a newt!"Fred exclaimed, pointing a dramatic finger accusingly at his cousin Rose.

Everyone turned to stare at him at this ridiculous statement and he shrugged, grinning broadly."Well, I got better!"


	6. Death Eaters together

_Characters: Regulus Black, Barty Crouch Jr_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Friendship  
Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge_

Regulus and Barty sat by the lake, talking animatedly.

With more and more strange disappearances and the odd unexplained death, whispers of the Dark Lord and his followers were growing louder in Hogwarts School.

Among the old pureblood families Lord Voldemort was, of course, already widely known.

"I met him once, you know,"Regulus told his friend quietly, making a big show of checking that no one who might overhear them was around. Barty's jaw dropped in awe, just like the other boy had hoped."I was seven and he attended a feast at my Uncle Cygnus's house. My brother and I -"

Regulus broke off, painfully reminded that Sirius had not said a word to him since he had been sorted into Slytherin a month ago. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to continue."My brother and I were the youngest people there, it was brilliant. We were introduced to him and everything!"

"Wow,"Barty whispered, extremely impressed and horribly jealous."I wish _my _father wasn't such an idiot. Our blood is just as pure as your family's but he's,"he lowered his voice, as though embarrassed,"against the Dark Lord. He thinks all people should be equal, no matter what blood status they have."

Both boys wrinkled their noses in disgust and Regulus gave Barty a quick pat on the back."My cousin ran off with a _mudblood _a while ago. So I know how you feel."

The blonde boy gave him a thankful smile. They both had family members who didn't quite have their heads on straight, yet they knew that their blood made them special – and he would prove he was special one day.

"When I'm of age, I'll defininetly join the Death Eaters,"Barty declared solemnly.

Regulus nodded."So will I. And I know what it'll be like,"he added, unable to keep from showing off a little more."My cousin Bellatrix is a Death Eater, you know, and she told me a few things. She has the mark and everything. And she says that when I want to join, she'll put in a good word for me. She can because she's real close to the Dark Lord."

"She is?"his friend asked, eyes wide."Wicked!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Barty spoke again."D'you think she'll put a word in for me aswell?"

"She might,"Regulus shrugged."I could ask her. But not just anyone can be a Death Eater. If you want to join the Death Eaters, you have to really hate mudbloods and bloodtraitors."

"I do!"Barty assured him vigorously.

Regulus gave him a long, scrutinising look."Oh yeah? How much?"

Barty's face screwed up as he tried to find an adequate word for just how much he hated mudbloods and bloodtraitors and especially his father.

"_A lot_,"he finally spat, putting all his anger and frustration into the two syllables.

Regulus smiled and nodded."Right you're in. You should come to my house for Christmas. Maybe you can meet Bella and then she'll see you're great and we can become Death Eaters together."

"Death Eaters together,"Barty echoed solemnly and extended his hand to Regulus.

He shook it, knowing they'd be friends forever.


	7. Ticking

Character: Sirius Black

Rating: K+

Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge

-,-,-,-,-

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

The old grandfather clock is mocking him.

He moves around, but the sound follows him.

Follows him.

Follows him.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Wherever he goes, it is with him.

Reminding him he can't go far enough.

Can't leave.

Stuck here.

Stuck.

Alone.

Useless.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

He needs distraction, desperately.

Distraction from his memories.

If only the ticking would stop...

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

His hand on the door knob to Regulus's room.

Can't bring himself to enter.

He let him down, when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

When he turned his back on him for being a Slytherin.

When he ran away, leaving his little brother alone.

Alone, like he is now.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

His room.

Can't remember going there.

Is it night already?

Where did the day go?

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Pictures from better days.

Days long gone.

James.

Lily.

He let them down, too.

"Use Wormtail instead, they'll never suspect!"

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

How can those boys in the picture be laughing?

How can one of them be him?

Don't they know their time is running out?

Don't they know their joke is long forgotten?

They shouldn't laugh.

This world is no place for laughter.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

The clock is tormenting him.

Time itself is tormenting him.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

"Shut up!"

His own voice echoing.

Scratchy from disuse.

Unrecognisable.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

He smashes the clock.

Sighs in relieve.

Silence.

Finally.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

It's in his head.

He really can't run from it now.

Is it growing louder?

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Days pass.

Weeks.

Months?

Always ticking.

Always.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Harry in danger.

The Ministry.

"Stay behind."

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Louder.

Demanding.

He has to go.

Can't let Harry down.

Has to fight.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Bellatrix.

Curses fly, narrowly missing.

Closer.

.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_._

Time slows down.

The light approaches.

The ticking stops.

Smiling.

.

_Falling, falling, falling._

_._

Darkness.

Sweet, welcome silence.

Harry's better off without him.


	8. Catastrophe

_Characters: Bellatrix Black, Rita Skeeter_

_Rating: K+_

_Warning: Femmeslash_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Rita grinned to herself as the barn owl dropped a letter into her lap, already certain who it would be from.

Carelessly pushing her half-empty plate towards the owl who happily started pecking at the rest of her breakfast, the Ravenclaw unrolled the piece of parchment.

As usual, the message was extremely short.

_Our spot, after breakfast._

_-B._

Rita turned to the Slytherin table, ready to let Bellatrix know with the briefest of nods that she had received the message and had no problem with skiving off Potions but she could not see her.

Scowling, she glanced along the table.

It wasn't like Bellatrix to skip a meal – Bella's eating habits did certainly not match her slim figure – something had to be wrong if she missed breakfast...

Rita's heart sank as she saw the morose look on Andromeda's face, but she breathed a sigh of relief once she spotted Narcissa.

The young girl seemed happy enough, so surely Bellatrix was all right.

Shrugging off Andromeda's sullen look as teenage angst, she decided that Bella just didn't want Slughorn seeing her when she intended to skip his class and was probably stealing food from the kitchen at this very moment.

Rita checked her watch. Breakfast was not even close to over but she had to get going if she wanted to leave before Slughorn showed up and saw that she was perfectly healthy.

She'd just have to wait in their spot until Bellatrix was done stuffing her face.

The Ravenclaw shouldered her book bag and made her way to the seventh floor, smiling at the thought of the secluded, little hideout she and Bellatrix shared.

They had stumbled across it by chance at the end of Fifth year and, when they had been unable to find it again afterwards, found out from one of the house elves exactly how to enter the Come and Go Room.

It had been their spot ever since, filling itself with – among other things - books, pillows and a rather corny fireplace that they both blamed on the respective other for while secretly adoring it.

To Rita's surprise, Bellatrix was already waiting for her, pacing around the room.

The second Bellatrix spotted her, she flung herself into the Ravenclaw's arms and kissed her with almost desperate passion.

Rita pulled away, cupping Bella's face in her hands and giving her a worried, scrutinising look."What's wrong, Bella? Have you been crying?"

With anyone else, Bellatrix would have brushed their hands off, smirked coldly and told them that they were being stupid, not caring that her bloodshot eyes would have betrayed her.

But it wasn't anyone else; it was Rita – her beautiful, smart, wonderful Rita who she could never lie to.

So instead, she merely nodded, gently pulled Rita's hands away, taking them into hers and leading her over to the fireplace where they both sat down.

Fear was carved onto Rita's face – nothing made her Bella cry, nothing."What happened, love?"

She couldn't, wouldn't look at her.

She didn't want to see the pain she herself was feeling in the other girl's eyes."Father arranged for me to be engaged. To Rodolphus Lestrange. It will be made official next week when I'm home for the holidays."

And Rita, who always had something to say, was shocked into silence.

Then-

"No!"she shouted and jumped up, absolutely furious."No! He can't dothat! He can't!"

Bellatrix jumped up, too, pulling Rita into her arms.

"I know it's not fair,"she mumbled into her blonde curls as the Ravenclaw dissolved into tears."But he's my father, he _can_ do that. And he did. We always knew it would happen sooner or later, Ri. It's not as bad as it seems -"

"Not so bad?"Rita fumed, pulling away, wiping the tears from her face."It's a _catastrophe_, Bella, that's what it is! How can you even say it's anything else?"

"Roddy's not a bad guy,"started the Slytherin with a shrug, only to be cut off again."Oh, Roddy, is it now? Well, I hope you and _Roddy_ have a wonderful life, then. You go ahead and be happy as a little housewife; Mrs Lestrange popping out precious purebloods for her _Rod_-"

She broke off, clutching her stinging cheek, staring at Bellatrix in shock.

The other girl stood there, hand still half-raised, looking surprised at her own action.

Bella was the first to regain her composure, although she was shaking slightly."I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. But don't you ever dare to pretend I want to marry him. All I was going to say is that we can still see eachother, I don't think Rod'll interfere much. And if he tries... well, we're pretty good at sneaking around by now, aren't we?"

"I don't want to keep sneaking around for the rest of our lives,"Rita said, her voice barely above a whisper. She took Bella's hands into her own, pulling her closer."I love you, Bella. We can be together. Leave the country, if we have to. Live somewhere where no one will find us, just like here. We could be happy. Bella, run away with me?"

Her voice cracked on the question, all her hopes and fears and desperation lying in those five words.

"I love you, too, Ri,"Bellatrix replied just as quietly and then she kissed her. For one glorious, sublime moment, Rita was so sure of their future."But I can't do that to my family."

And Rita's world shattered.


	9. Dear Tom

Characters: Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle Jr

Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for owluvr's Honeydukes Competition (Sugar Quills)

;*;*;*;*;*;*;

**I've never had a diary before, but I don't really have anyone to talk to and I guess there's no harm in writing down my thoughts. Anyway, I'm eleven, about to go to Hogwarts and my name's Ginny.**

.

_Hello, Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle._

_._

Shocked, she slams the book shut and doesn't open it again for a week.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**I really need someone to talk to. A bewitched journal is my best bet, how sad is that? It's hard being the only girl with six brothers sometimes. And there's things you don't want to tell your mum...**

.

_Hello again, Ginny. I'll be glad to listen to you. And please, call me Tom._

* * *

**Dear Tom,**

**I've been at Hogwarts for a few weeks now and I still have no friends.**

**Harry still doesn't notice me at all...**

.

_He's a fool, then, Ginny, and so is everyone who doesn't want to be your friend. You're such a great girl._

_._

She smiles and can't help but blush a little, even if he's just an enchanted diary.

* * *

**Strange things are going on, Tom. I can't remember what I did on Hallowe'en, but a cat was attacked. Tom, I think I'm losing my memory.**

.

_Oh, don't you worry, Ginny, dear. I'm sure you just forgot some things in all the excitement, that's perfectly normal._

_Now, tell me more about the attack._

* * *

**Dear Tom,**

**Nothing strange has happened since the attack on Mrs Norris, although I'm still missing parts of the day every now and again...**

**There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there...**

.

_Ginny, don't worry so much. I hate when you're sad. A lovely girl like you should always be smiling._

_._

**Thanks, Tom. You're such a good friend. I love y-**

.

She hastily scratches the words out before they seep into the page.

.

**I really like you.**

_._

_I like you a lot, too, Ginny._

* * *

**Dear Tom,**

**People are getting attacked again and everyone thinks it's Harry.**

**And Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and not myself, I think he suspects _me_...**

.

_Don't be daft, dear. I'm sure he's just worried for you. You'd never attack anyone._

* * *

**Tom, I think I'm going mad! I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! Tom, what should I do?**

.

_You ask too many questions, Ginny. Just calm down._

_._

She grows suspicious, then, and decides to get rid of the diary.

* * *

**Tom, what did you tell Harry?**

.

_Oh, hello, Ginny. I didn't appreciate you throwing me away._

.

**What did you tell him, Tom?**

.

_Nothing, Ginny. I'd never betray you. And you wouldn't betray me again, would you?_

_._

**No, Tom. I'm sorry.**

.

_Good. Now, there's something you need to do for me._

* * *

**Tom, where am I? Tom, I want to leave!**

.

_I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Goodbye, Ginny._


	10. Definition

_Character: Bill Weasley_

_Rating: K_

_Notes: Written for 'The Snakes and Ladders Challenge' and 'Honeydukes Competition' (Treacle Fudge)_

There were many different things William Arthur Weasley was called over the years.

The eldest of Arthur and Molly's lot.

Nephew to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the coolest people he had ever met.

Big brother to Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

Smart, hardworking, Head Boy.

Cool, reckless, Curse Breaker.

Friend to many, Order member.

Fleur's husband; 'mon cœur' in her own words.

Daddy to the three most wonderful children in the world.

Uncle Bill to a horde of almost – but not quite – as perfect little boys and girls.

He realised, once, that almost everything said about him defined him through someone else.

He didn't mind at all; quite the contrary.

If he could be defined by his relationships, then only because there were so, so many people who he loved and who loved him.

And how could that possibly be a bad thing?


	11. Bizarre

_Rating: K+_

_Characters: Vincent Crabbe and Ginny Weasley_

_Notes: Written for the 'We Are Never Ever Getting Together Challenge'_

Blood traitor.

Death Eater.

He speaks it as a fact, nonchalantly.

She spits it out, disgusted, an insult.

He bows to the will of his family, the teachers, the Dark Lord.

She doesn't give in to anyone.

He fights because he is told to.

She fights for what she believes in.

To him, she's bizarre, fascinating and stupidly heroic.

To her, she's a thug and just plain dumb.

He watches her secretly, marveling at her mane of fire.

She does not even notice him, too busy with their little rebellion.

He pretends to hate everything about her.

She doesn't need to pretend.

He wishes she could be his.

She's Potter's, even though he's not here.

He knows he can't have her, so he decides to break her.

Bit by bit.

Scream by scream.

"Crucio!"


	12. What would Fred say?

_Characters: George, unspecified Weasleys, Angelina_

_Rating: K+_

_Notes: Written for 'The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition' (Catergory 'Puking Pastilles')_

_)O(_

"George, come and eat something, please. Fred wouldn't want you to waste away like this."

* * *

"You need to go outside. Do you think Fred would like you locking yourself away all the time?"

* * *

"Try to smile again, Georgie. What would Fred say if he saw you like this?"

* * *

"We worry about you, you know. Fred wouldn't want you to be this miserable."

* * *

"We all miss him. But you know Fred would tell us to move on."

* * *

"You wouldn't be betraying Fred by being happy once in a while. He'd want you to be happy."

* * *

"You and Fred loved that shop. Do you really think he'd want you to give it up?"

* * *

"Fred wouldn't be able to stand seeing you suffer like this."

* * *

"Freddie would want you to get better. Allow yourself to heal."

* * *

"George, please, at least talk to us. Fred wouldn't want you to go through this alone."

* * *

"Dammit, George! Your family is freaking out- and so am I! I want you to get dressed _right now_. We're going out for lunch and don't you dare give me that unresponsive crap you've been pulling until now! I can't see you like this. I want you to smile again. I _need_ you to smile again!"

"All right, Angelina. Lunch sounds fine."


	13. 42

_Character: Lily Evans  
Rating K_

_Genre: Humour_

_Notes: Written for the 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts Challenge'_

_)o(_

Lily threw impatient looks at the first years every now and then, trying as hard as she could to focus on her notes over their babbling and laughter.

She had asked them again and again, very politely, to quiet down but they did not seem inclined to do so. And while she was a prefect, which should command some sort of respect, they weren't doing anything against the rules so her request for some peace and quiet was ignored.

Had she been this annoying at that age?  
Well, certainly not!

She cursed herself for not being able to study in the library like a normal person but with all the other OWL students and the NEWT students there, the air of anxiousness send her into a very unhelpful state of pre-exam jitters.

So she had to study in the common room – well, at least as long as Alice and Marlene insisted on claiming it was far too early to start revising and loudly discussing boys rather than schoolwork in their dormitory.

Lily's head once more jerked up from her book as a cushion narrowly soared past her ear.

Okay, now those little twerps had gone too far!

"OI!"she yelled and jumped up from her chair, causing not only the group of first years in question but half the common room to turn and stare at her."Some of us are trying to study for the OWLs, you know!"

Most of the children just stared back at her, stunned, but one rolled his eyes."Oh, come on, everyone knows that every sinlge answer on the OWLs in '42'!"  
"What?"Lily hissed, making the little boy recoil."Who told you-"  
But she did not need to see who his trembling arm was pointing at to know the answer.

"POTTER!"


	14. Healing process

_Characters: Angelina, George, a few others_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, mild hints of Romance_

_Notes: Written for 'HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge', 'The Snakes and Ladder Challenge' and the 'Honeyduke's Challenge' (Fizzing Whizbees)_

_)o(_

Angelina was sick and tired of everyone telling her she had to give George some time.

_Patience, _she decided, _was not a virtue. It was an excuse for those too afraid to face things._

So she didn't step back like everyone else and tried to get George out of his depression.

* * *

They had lunch in Muggle London, went for walks around Ottery St. Catchpole, even attended a dance class (and made absolute fools of themselves).

For a few weeks, everything seemed to be going great, George seemed so much better and Angelina was happy.

Then, they decided to go to Diagon Alley, just to have a look around.

Later, Angelina would berate herself for being so stupid, but at the time it had appeared to be a good enough idea – there was no harm in it, surely.

How wrong she had been.

His face had crumbled the second he had laid eyes on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and all the progress he had made was instantly washed away.

* * *

"George's really throwing himself into work, isn't he?"Oliver said, staring at the redhead through the shop window. Angelina nodded, looking miserable."I hope he'll calm down soon. It was just a shock to see the shop like that..."

"The silver lining, if you want to see it,"Lee put in,"is that he's too stressed out to become depressed again."

The other two stared at him."How is that a silver lining?"

Lee shrugged, looking utterly helpless."You have to _really_ want to see it."

* * *

"He's always working. From before dawn until late into the night,"Angelina said, staring into her cup of tea."It's unhealthy – he's as bad as right after Fred died, maybe worse."

"We're all worried,"Katie mumbled, patting Angelina's arm and knowing that her words weren't exactly comforting or helpful. She didn't know what to do, noone did.

Everyone's hope for George getting better rested more or less on Angelina's shoulders – not that anyone actually told her so outright – because she atleast still saw him atleast once a week.

Work, sleep, meet Angelina.

That's all he did.

And it was taking a toll on both of them.

* * *

Angelina was asleep at the Burrow's kitchen table, having come straight from work to wait for George.

That's where Molly found her when she came down for a glass of water - head resting on her arms, in Quidditch uniform and looking rather sick.

"Angelina, dear,"she said softly, gently shaking her awake."You can't be comfortable here. Go up to Georgie's room and get some proper sleep."

Hardly able to keep her eyes open, the young woman shook her head."That's okay. He wouldn't wake me up. If he even comes home, that is."

"I wasn't making a suggestion,"Molly told her sternly."I won't let you make yourself sick. We all appreciate what you're doing for George, but you're forgetting about yourself, dear."

* * *

"Oh wow,"Alicia said for the about tenth time."Wow. The Montrose Magpies. Wow."

"I know,"Angelina replied, staring at the letter in her hand as if it had insulted her mother rather than bringing her the best news of her young career. She sighed heavily."I'm not going."

"Are you insane?"both Katie and Alicia shrieked at ear-splitting volume. Katie grabbed her by the shoulders."Seriously, Angelina. The Montrose Magpies don't just ask anyone to fill in for a sick chaser in a European Cup game. And against the Heidelberg Harries, too! The Magpies and the Harries! The Magpies, Angelina!"

"I know,"she repeated dully."But I can't leave the country. Not now. I can't leave George."

* * *

"You're not sending that,"George said firmly. Angelina spun around, surprised to see him outside the shop in the middle of the day."What?"

He pointed at the parchment she was holding."I'm assuming that's your declination to the Magpies' offer. You're not sending that."

"Katie blabbed, didn't she?"Angelina asked, upset.

"Of course she did,"replied George, a hint of his old grin on his lips."Good thing, too, cause I wouldn't forgive myself if you missed such an opportunity."

Then he became serious again."You've put your life on hold for me and I didn't even realise how I've made you suffer – how I've made everyone suffer. We... we all lost Fred, not just me. And me being so self-destructive isn't exactly helping anyone, is it?"

* * *

Over the next week, Angelina's life became rather exciting.

She scored the final goal in the match against the Harriers, a split second before Maria Hauser's fingers closed around the snitch and thus having the Magpies up by ten points.

Her break-neck spiral dive to the goal posts went down as the Johnson maneuver in Quidditch history, her face was on every European wizard news paper for days, various beauty products were dying to have her as a spokesperson and she was the youngest chaser to have a job offer from every single major Quidditch team in the United Kingdom.

If anyone had bothered to ask her, however, what was the best thing about all of this, she would have told them that it was seeing George smile again.

A real, genuine, loving, lopsided, absolutely perfect smile.


	15. Spoilers

_Characters: Lily Evans, Severus Snape_

_Genre: Humour, Friendship_

_Rating: K_

_Notes: Written for '__The If You Dare Challenge (Continued)' and the 'Honeydukes Competition' (Licorice Wands)_

_)o(_

Lily scribbled on a piece of parchment, adding up numbers, consulting her notes and flicking through the reference book, Severus doing the same across the table.

"Okay, done!"the redhead finally declared. She looked down at the notes and rolled her eyes."Well, if you consider your dream diary, the palm reading _and _the crystal gazing it seems that you'll have a bad personal shock you'll never recover from and end up getting eaten by a giant snake."

She laughed, throwing aside the parchment."Sorry, Sev. Doesn't sound fun, huh? What does mine say?"

"Untimely death,"Severus replied, scowling."And before that, you'll surprise everyone by marrying an unlikely choice. Some Quidditch prodigy, apparently."

They both turned to look at Potter who was laughing his head off at Sirius after having dumped his soggy tealeaves on him.

"About as bloody likely as yours,"Lily snorted, snatching the parchment from his hands and crumpling it up."You were right, Sev. We shouldn't have taken Divination, it's nonsense."


	16. Best friends

_Characters: Victoire and Teddy_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance_

_Notes: Written for 'We Are Never Ever Getting Together Challenge', Honeydukes Competition (Jelly Slugs), The Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Competition (Basic Blaze Box) and The If You Dare Challenge_

_)o(_

The first time he sees her, she's tiny and blotchy and asleep.

Grandma Dromeda tells Auntie Fleur the little girl is beautiful, Teddy secretly thinks she's boring. Uncle Bill said he'd have a little playmate soon, but he knows no games that involve only sleeping and crying.

* * *

His disappointment doesn't last too long because soon, Victoire starts watching him with clever eyes when he changes his hair, his features, his eyes in crazy ways.

She's a good audience and gives little yelps of surpirse and shrieks of glee at the right moment, her smile lighting up the room.

She's not so boring anymore.

* * *

He's of to Hogwarts and she's crying and stomping her feet and raging at him for going without her.

She refuses his goodbye hug and he sits on the Hogwarts Express much less happy than he thought he'd be.

He gets an owl the next morning, bringing him a box of caramel candies and a note.

_Sorry for being a brat! Try to make some friends, but _

_don't forget to send me letters!_

_Victoire_

And he's happy again.

* * *

He's always loved Hogwarts, but now the she's here, too, it seems even better.

He shows her all the secret passageways he's discovered, even the ones he's never shared with anyone else.

The sit in the grounds for hours, munch their way through the kitchens, she even makes homework fun – well, of course she would, the little Ravenclaw.

* * *

Her boyfriend dumped her and she's crying into his shoulder. She didn't even like him that much in the first place, but he was nice and Quidditch captain and all her friends had dates and now, well, now her pride took a hit.

"I don't get how he could dump _you_," Teddy says, incredulously.

_Oh, great, here it comes,_ Victoire thinks, she's heard it from all her friends. _But you're so pretty! I mean, you're part Veela, for god's sake! He'll never find another girl so beautiful!_

"You're so smart and funny,"Teddy continues."Honestly, you must be the nicest person I know. And no one know more jokes than you. And -"

She interrupts him, astoished."You're surprised he left me because of my _personality_?"

As he nods with a look on his face as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, she realises what an idiot she has been not to see it before.

And so she kisses her best friend.


	17. No time for lies

_Characters: Merope, Mrs Cole, Tom Riddle Jr_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Family, Hurt_

_Notes: Written for the Doctor Who Quote Challenge and the If You Dare Challenge_

_)o(_

Mrs Cole stood back against the wall, giving the woman as much privacy as she could without actually leaving the room. It had been obvious that the poor dear would not make it through the night from the second she had stumbled into the orphanage, and now that she had had her baby, there was no reason to hold on much longer.

But for now, the little boy got to lay peacefully in his mother's arms, not knowing it would be the only time she held him, not knowing he'd only ever hear her voice as she whispered her last goodbye to him.

"Oh, my poor little boy,"Merope mumbled, running her fingers across his soft, dark hair."I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies."

A single tear fell from her face onto the baby's, her voice cracking as she comtinued."You'll have a hard time. You'll be different and you won't know why and being different is painful. But you have to be strong, much stronger than I am, and you'll be all right. You'll see that you're not just different, you're _special_. And then, maybe, you can be happy."

She broke off, harsh sobs racking her worn out body. Whe she calmed herself somewhat, she placed a gentle kiss onto her son's head."Please try not to hate your mama for being too weak to stay with you."

Then she looked up, catching Mrs Cole's eyes and gesturing for her to step closer.

"His name's Tom Marvolo Riddle,"she told her."Tom after his papa, Marvolo after mine."

She was dead soon after.


	18. James Charlus Potter

At five years old, James Charlus Potter gets his first proper broomstick.

His mum frets and his dad is terribly proud and James could not be more excited.

He kicks of the floor and lets out a squeal, half delight and half shock, as he shoots into the air and hovers at about his father's eye level.

His kiddie broomsticks never rose higher than a foot or two.

He gets over his surprise quickly and whizzes around the garden, his parents both laughing, his dad tossing balls for him to catch and his mum snapping pictures.

Little James grins and does a daring swoop on his broom, landing next to his mother and hugging her legs."I'm gonna be a Quidditch star!"

)o(

He lounges around on his seat on the Hogwarts Express, pretending to be completely calm about his first year. None of that girly nervous stuff. He's a Potter. Potters are cool. Duh.

He makes friends quickly and jokes around with them, asserting his position as group jester/co-leader. He and Sirius are best friends in a matter of seconds.

James grins at his new friends and ruffles his hair – his mum insisted on brushing it, but no one needs to know that."I'm gonna be a Gryffindor!"

)o(

Sirius and James sit in detention, awfully pleased with themselves.

Okay, so they've lost Gryffindor some house points but their prank was epic. Even the prefects couldn't stop laughing.

Plus, they'll make the points back in classes.

They're both pretty good – not as good as Remus, sure, but still near the top of their classes.

Not that they're broadcasting their grades; that would mess with their image as top quality rebels.

James gives his best mate a thumbs-up while McGonogall isn't looking and whispers,"We're going to be the biggest troublemakers this school has ever seen!"

)o(

They are up to their necks in books, working at night after Remus has fallen asleep. They need to help him somehow and they have no idea how.

There has to be a way. They need to find a way. They can't just confront him with having found out his secret if they can't show him he still means the world to them.

Peter and Sirius are half asleep when James finally lets out a whoop."We're going to be animagi!"

)o(

James wraps his arms around a crying Sirius and mutteres soothing things.

Okay, so his parents are total jerks but that doesn't make leaving his home behind any easier.

James mentally thanks the universe and everything in it for his parents, so kind and amazing and always there for not only him but also his friends.

Once Sirius calms down and scoots away, looking embarrassed, James just slaps him on the back and grins."Now we're really going to be like brothers, mate!"

)o(

It's the day of his graduation and James Charlus Potter looks at the castle that was his second home for so long.

They're all going to go out in a world full of war now. A world they might think they are prepared for, but James guesses they probably aren't.

He looks at Peter, always shy and in need of protection.

He looks at Lily, who will be shunned in this world for her blood.

He looks at Sirius, brave enough to stand against his own family for what is right.

He looks at Remus, who gets called an abomination for something that never was and never will be his fault.

He looks into a world that needs someone to fight for a better tomorrow and his path is clear to him."I'm going to be an auror."


End file.
